It is known to decrease the air resistance and reduce the lift acting on an automotive vehicle by modifying the external form thereof. However, there is no prior art enabling an aerodynamic inner vehicle body to be incorporated within the outer or visible automobile body to reduce both air resistance and lift cause by the automotive wheels and the wheel space therefor (which can be the main barrier preventing reduction in the air resistance of the automobile).
The present invention resides in transforming the space within which a wheel moves up and down in a corresponding wheelwell into an air passage through which air can pass smoothly, and aims at the provision of an aerodynamically efficient automobile body having reduced air resistance and reduced lift.